


Lion in a Den of Snakes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend at Malfoy Manor opens Harry's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion in a Den of Snakes

**Title:** Lion in a Den of Snakes  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** A weekend at Malfoy Manor opens Harry's eyes.  
 **Word Count:** 320  
 **Genre:** Pre-slash.  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://mac-tunes.insanejournal.com/profile)[**mac_tunes**](http://mac-tunes.insanejournal.com/) , who requested the prompt: “Innocence as a snowflake”. Happy belated birthday!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). ETA: Thanks also to [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/), without whom this fic would prolly never have seen the light of day.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lion in a Den of Snakes

~

Harry stared into the overcast sky. Spending the weekend at Malfoy Manor had been a terrible idea, yet he’d disregarded his instincts and come anyway. “You’re an idiot,” he whispered, the words floating away on the wind.

“Under normal circumstances I would agree,” a velvet-soft voice said. “But why specifically this time?”

Harry closed his eyes. He’d been followed. Naturally. Biting back embarrassment, he replied, “I’m a lion in a den of snakes. With all the double-talk I feel like I’m missing half the conversations.”

Severus came up beside him. “And, as it happens, you’re correct. Around here, innocence like yours lasts as long as a snowflake on warm skin.”

Harry blinked. “What?”

Snape sighed. “Why did you come here, Potter?”

Harry swallowed. This was the first time he’d been alone with Snape since the weekend started. “Where’s Lucius?” he asked.

Snape shrugged. “Do you really care?”

_No_. Harry smiled. “You’re the reason I accepted this invitation, actually.”

“Indeed.”

“Yes.” Harry moved closer. “I wanted to say thank you.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “For?”

“Saving my life. Repeatedly.” Harry grasped Snape’s arm. “So thanks.”

“You’re touching me,” Snape whispered.

Harry swallowed hard. “Maybe I’m hoping my innocence will melt.”

Snape leaned in, mouth hovering over Harry’s. “Are you?”

Harry nodded. “What do you think the chance of that is?” he whispered.

Snape smiled. “Excellent,” he murmured. “Although it is winter, so perhaps it shall linger for a while. That would not necessarily be a bad thing, you know.”

Harry blinked, absorbing that, then, from the corner of his eye, Harry sensed movement and he stiffened.

“It’s Lucius,” Snape said, not taking his eyes from Harry’s. “He can be quite...protective.”

“You’re not going to hurt me.” Harry paused. “Are you?”

Snape chuckled. “I think he’s concerned about _you_ hurting _me_.” He exhaled. “And I believe I’ll take my chances.”

Around them the snow began to fall, but neither one noticed.

~


End file.
